


От отца к сыну

by mara333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Дина вызывают в школу</p>
            </blockquote>





	От отца к сыну

***  
– Мистер Винчестер? – бормочет трубка, и Дин едва слышит женский голос за шумом стройки вокруг. – Мы не можем дозвониться мисс Брейден. Не могли бы вы приехать в школу? Это касается Бена.  
– Что случилось?  
Все посторонние звуки тают, и Дин слышит даже слабый влажный шлепок, с которым женщина на том конце провода поджимает губы.  
– Нам нужно поговорить. Как скоро вы сможете подъехать?

Он бы полетел, если бы мог, но приходится мучить движок своего пикапа, при этом стараясь не превышать скорость. Он окидывает здание школы хмурым взглядом, не замедляя шагов, и по краю сознания проносится мысль, что службе безопасности не помешала бы пара советов.

Внутри полно людей. Дин даже на миг замирает в дверях, оглушенный гамом из голосов, смеха, музыки, топота и бог знает еще какого шума. Он даже не сразу видит коридор за толпой детей разного возраста, которые только и делают, что движутся. Он спрашивает дорогу у трех человек, и каждый показывает свое направление, пока, наконец, не видит кого-то взрослого.

Бен, понурившись, сидит у кабинета директора. Он едва поднимает голову, когда Дин входит в приемную, и снова опускает глаза.  
– Эй, приятель, что случилось?

Дин садится рядом и берет Бена за плечи, незаметно ощупывая на предмет ран. Внешне все в порядке, но Бен склоняется еще ниже. Кажется, ему хуже, чем в тот раз, с плеером, и Дин всерьез подумывает о том, чтобы скрутить виновного в бараний рог.

– Мистер Винчестер? – спрашивает женщина средних лет, появляясь на пороге кабинета.  
– Да, это я, – Дин встает, оставляя руку на плече Бена. – Что случилось?  
– Проходите, – женщина делает шаг в сторону, пропуская его.  
– Ты как? – спрашивает Дин, прежде чем сдвинуться с места.

Бен кивает, и Дин, окинув приемную настороженным взглядом, входит в кабинет. И словно попадает в детство, когда десятки раз стоял у двери, осыпаемый замечаниями и пустыми угрозами вызвать в школу отца. Все то же: и мебель, и запах, и недовольное выражение на лице человека напротив.  
– Мистер Винчестер, обычно в подобных ситуациях мы вызываем одного из родителей…

И Дин вдруг осознает, что он сейчас на месте отца. На том самом, где мог оказаться Джон, получи он одну из многочисленных записок учителей и директоров. Это на мгновение оглушает, и он почти не слышит полный укоризны голос, кажется, говорящий о толчках в коридоре и разбитом носе. Он просто понимает вдруг, почему Бен такой понурый: он ждет наказания. Готов к нему и заранее смирился.  
Дин едва дослушивает директора, бормочет ожидаемое: «Примем меры», и идет к Бену. Они проходят почти весь коридор, который теперь пуст, когда Бен останавливается.

– Ты расскажешь маме?  
Дин думает, как поступил бы его отец, внимательно смотрит Бену в глаза и спрашивает:  
– Он это заслужил?  
– Да.  
– Тогда ты сам ей расскажешь.  
– Но, Дин! – восклицает Бен, но тот выразительно молчит, так что он вздыхает и берет Дина за руку. – Ладно.  
– Сидеть мне без компа неделю, – бормочет он. – Или две.  
– Раз уж у тебя будет свободное время, можешь помочь мне с ремонтом машины.  
– Правда? Класс! Только давай скажем маме про машину завтра?

Дин согласно усмехается, и они выходят из школы.


End file.
